Nunca Jamás
by Ambar Mellark
Summary: Si en la noche silenciosa puedes oír el tiempo avanzar con el tic tac sin lograr dormir, un hada llegará y te habrá de invitar a un sueño eterno...


**_Si en la noche silenciosa puedes oír el tiempo avanzar con el tic tac sin lograr dormir, un hada llegará y te habrá de invitar a un sueño eterno..._**

Harto de los adultos, se asomó a la ventana de su habitación. A través del cristal se podía observar una noche estrellada, a la luna iluminando con su tenue brillo plateado las calles de Inglaterra al igual que los edificios y principalmente, o lo que más le interesaba en ese momento, dos hermosas y resplandecientes estrellas; una colocada encima de la otra a la perfección.

Siendo sinceros, Peter no lo entendía. ¿Por qué a los adultos les interesaba tanto el futuro? ¿Por qué no podía, simplemente, dejarse llevar por la diversión del momento y relajarse? ¡Como él! Era mucho más sencillo estar entretenido en juegos que estar ocupado con el trabajo. Había escuchado a sus padres planear su futuro, y no tuvieron consideración de preguntarle que deseaba. Un largo suspiro abandonó sus rosados labios y su vista dejó de enfocar a esas dos estrellas brillantes para ver su reflejo en la ventana. Recordó como su madre le comentaba a su padre sobre su apariencia, y que eso funcionaría bastante bien para comprometerlo. ¿Compromiso? ¿No era él muy chico para estar involucrado en eventos de tal magnitud? Sus doce años no gritaban matrimonio, en cambio, pedían diversión, juegos, risas... algo en que pensar que no le revolviera la cabeza como en ese momento.

Recargó una de sus mejillas en la palma de su mano, mientras que su codo se apoyaba sobre el espacio de la ventana. Una posición algo cómoda para admirar la noche. Cerró los ojos, buscando tranquilidad y preguntándose a la vez por el silencio tranquilizador y nada común en su hogar. ¿No se suponía que vivía con sus padres y sabe cuántas sirvientas más? Ah, cierto, las muchachas tenían el día libre y sus padres salieron de improvisto a una cena importante; no le quedaba más que disfrutar de la tranquilidad que se le fue otorgada. Abrió la ventana, lo que más deseaba era sentir el frío aíre pegar en su rostro.

—**_Quiero ser un niño por mucho más tiempo..._**

Sin embargo, el aíre no sólo entró a su habitación. Un pequeño destello dorado entró volando a su alcoba, dejando a Peter impresionado por segundos después de echarse para atrás como reflejo. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Alguna clase de insecto? ¿Una luciérnaga perdida? Claramente, lo último estaba en duda. Jamás había visto una luciérnaga con un resplandor tan metálico en su vida. Entonces, un poco aterrado, se acercó al insecto, quien yacía de pie donde antes se encontraba su codo. Los azules ojos de Peter se abrieron cuando observó un ser diminuto con alas.

La belleza de aquel ser era impresionante. A pesar de ser pequeño, Peter lograba apreciar los mismos ojos azules que él tenía en ese ser, el mismo tono y la misma transparencia, una de inocencia. Y su aura no era lo único dorado, sus cabellos recogidos en una media coleta eran de un rubio bien parecido, curiosamente, igual que el de Peter. Lo que en realidad era un hada rio por lo bajo, divertida por la expresión del joven de doce años al verla.

—Yo puedo cumplir el deseo de este niño—Pronunció, con la voz más dulce que él había escuchado. ¿Deseo?

—¿E-Eh?—Peter flaqueó y en vez de preocuparse por la presencia de esa hermosa hada, pareció importarle más la oferta del dichoso deseo—¿Tranquilidad podré tener?

Decir que estaba interesado en ver como el hada cumplía su deseo era poco, estaba más que emocionado por saber las opciones que tendría para escapar de la vida adulta que le esperaba por delante. Quería jugar, sentirse libre y ser quien quisiera cuando quisiera. No sentir la presión de sus padres... El hada asintió y voló muy cerca de la cabeza de Peter, lo suficiente para que éste se diera cuenta de que la hada tenía un parecido físico bastante notable con él.

—Diversión sin fin, lo sé —Dijo ella, como si le hubiera leído la mente—Me llamo Campanita, y conozco un lugar que seguro te encantará.

—¿Habrá juegos?

—¡Aventuras! —Destacó Campanita.

—¿En serio? —Y los ojos azules de Peter brillaron con emoción.

—¡Sólo te divertirás!

—¿Y la escuela? —Claro, por qué sólo a él se le ocurría preguntar sobre los estudios en pleno sueño, pero quería estar seguro de que sería libre— ¿Y el futuro?

—¡No pienses en ello, ni te preocupes! —Negó Campanita sin borrar su tierna sonrisa de su pequeño rostro. Ella bajó y como pudo se adueñó del índice de Peter con ambas manos, luego lo jaló, incitándolo a saltar desde la ventana—**_Acompáñame a este sueño donde ya no creces..._**

Si Peter era sincero consigo mismo, todo parecía tentador. Dejar una vida de aburrimiento y promesas desagradables para cambiarla por una llena de aventuras y juegos. ¿Qué si lo deseaba? Por supuesto, y aún quedaba el ver como Campanita lo cumplía. Frunció el entrecejo al ver lo que el hada hacía. ¿Quería que fuera con ella ya?

—E-Espera... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¡En verdad quiero ir a ese lugar!

—Por eso mismo, tontito. Sólo déjate llevar y haz todo lo que yo te diga, ¿está bien? —Campanita colocó su pequeño índice en sus labios, simbolizando algo así como un secreto—Escúchame bien, Peter...—Peter alzó una ceja, no le había dicho su nombre en todo ese tiempo—Para llegar a ese lugar debes saltar de la ventana...

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Desde la ventana? ¡Pero podría morir!

—Claro que no~ —Campanita le restó importancia ese punto con un movimiento de su diestra—Confía en mí, nada te pasará.

La rubia hada sonrió, y Peter captó en esa curva seguridad. Fue suficiente para que él tomara confianza en ella y se ayudara de un banco para subir al borde de la ventana. Campanita revoloteó a su alrededor, aplaudiendo emocionada tras los actos de Peter.

Cuando se sintió seguro, Peter se aferró fuerte a los bordes de la ventana y evitó a toda costa mirar hacia abajo si quería continuar con el viaje. Un ataque de miedo no estaba en su lista de aventuras

—Ahora, cuando estés listo debes saltar y pensar cosas buenas, como el amor o la alegría. ¡Piensa en todas las aventuras que tendrás una vez estés en ese lugar de ensueño!

Peter inhaló fuerte, para luego exhalar con delicadeza. Debía saltar... era un sí o sí si deseaba nunca crecer, jamás ser un adulto. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y poco a poco fue caminando más al borde de su séptimo piso.

Aventuras, juegos, niñez, felicidad, inocencia, amor... Esos eran algunos de los pensamientos que le incitaron a pisar el aíre. Mientras caía sentía una adrenalina jamás vivida... Quien diría que comenzaría a encantarle ese sentimiento.

El tiempo le pareció demasiado, ¿cuánto te tardabas en caer desde un séptimo piso? Alrededor de cuatro minutos... ¿no?

Para cuando Peter abrió los ojos, se vio a sí mismo rodeado de una especie de polvo dorado y sus ropas habían cambiado a un conjunto de prendas verdes. Campanita le sonreía bastante entusiasmada y Peter podía verse rodeado de lo que parecía ser un fondo azul creado gracias a la noche.

**_No lo dudes, ven a este mundo. ¡Sólo huye sin mirar atrás! Egoísta suena tu deseo, pero no temas y podrás volar._**

Pronto, Peter logró volar, aunque en realidad flotaba a metros del suelo; lo suficiente para no sufrir daños por la caída de cuatro minutos. Fue cuestión de tiempo, uno bastante reducido, para que Campanita le enseñara a Peter como mantenerse estable mientras volaba.

Comenzaron entonces el viaje a ese maravilloso mundo justo después de que Peter perfeccionara su vuelo, Campanita le había contado que usó su polvillo de hadas especial para hacerlo volar y que debían seguir todo el camino hasta la segunda estrella más brillante. El niño le miró sorprendido y se preguntó si se trataba de una de las estrellas que observaba con anterioridad.

Volteó por un segundo hacia la ventana de su hogar y susurró a sí mismo: _—__**La terrible realidad que odiaba de mi mente pienso en alejar...**_

Entonces, Peter lo decidió.

Al tocar tierra firme en ese paraíso anhelado buscó un nombre para éste.

No encontró uno mejor que _Nunca Jamás._

_Nunca _creces. _Jamás _serás un adulto.

**_¡Ese mundo que tanto anhelaba se nombró Nunca Jamás!_**

**_A Nunca Jamás ven._**


End file.
